


Other Intentions

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeros paced back and forth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> Written for erfan_starled who requested "Saeros during Turin's fostering, any pairing, has a fight with Beleg because he is jealous. Up to you whether it's slash..."
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

On the aftermath of another argument, Saeros paced back and forth until his foot gave up on him and his venting. Another treason, this time from his own body. Beleg protested innocence but time and again he relegated Saeros, his constant friend and a attentive lover, to a second plane for Turin's 'educational needs'. Was Beleg so blind as not to see that the child had grown and sought a lover in him, not a tutor? Saeros fumed at the thought. The unfortunate truth was that he was impotent: the whelp's jaws gripped Beleg far beyond any hope of recovery.

_Finis  
September 2008_


End file.
